Bubblebatter
Bubblebatters are bubble-like enemies from the game Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. Bubblebatters wield spiked bat clubs for attacking, which are also used to scare or ward off people. They are fought at Bubble Lake. Physical Appearance Bubblebatters are round, bubble-like creatures that are colored blue, with big eyes, pink cheek marks, two forest green colored feet, arms and hands, and wields a spiky baseball bat-like club for attacking. Development Bubblebatter was an inspiration by Protobatter, an enemy from the Mario series. They also do an attack that is similar to what Protobatters do: whacking things with their clubs. Stats Note: The stats in parenthesis indicates Bubblebatter's stats in Challenge Mode of Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. *HP: 60 (120) *Attack: 40 (80) *Defense: 25 (50) *Speed: 30 (60) *EXP. Points Gained: 70 (140) *Money: $150 ($300) *Reward: Dent Shoes, Flower Gloves, and Water Gloves Attacks Bubblebatters attack by spitting out bubbles and whacking it toward whoever two characters are in battle. The characters must counter their attacks by deflecting. They also create water-like waves, which look like waves crashing onto a beach shore. The size of the waves depend on how long they hold their clubs before hitting the ground with it. If they hold it for two seconds, a small wave. If they hold it for five seconds, a medium wave. If they hold it for eight seconds, a large wave. Their wave attacks can be avoided by jumping. When their HP is low, their attacks get boosted, so the players must keep on their toes when it happens. They also fart bubbles and eat it to recover half of their HP. The direction of their clubs indicate whoever character it attacks. A stronger version of a Bubblebatter is named Bubwallop, which are fought at Rocky Ruins. ''Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars'' "Wheeeeeeee!!! I think I wanna take a trip to New Mexico.........." ''- A Drunk Bubblebatter, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. In Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars, Bubblebatters appear at the Challenge Tower, along with their stronger versions, Bubwallops. There's also a Bubblebatter that is seen at a table looking drunk (due to too much drinking of beer or liquor) in the bar lobby. When Gregory speaks to the Bubblebatter, its words are a bit slurred. After the Bubblebatter is finished speaking, it falls from its chair onto the floor. Afterwards, the drunk Bubblebatter was helped escorted out by a Bubwallop. 'Attacks' "You see this spiky bat? I scare people with this." ''- Bubblebatter's Mind Thought, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Bubblebatters simply attack by using their clubs. Unlike their attacks in Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar, they have special attacks that are used by some water enemies, as well as two new moves that were never inherited by other enemies. One special attack is known as Quake Club, a move that involves its own club. It pounds the ground with it, causing a tremor, which damages all enemies, including its own allies. Another move is called Club Throw. When used, Bubblebatter tosses its own spiky club, which then multiplies as soon as it is tossed. They do use special moves that are similar to its attacks from their previous game encounter, Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar, including its healing attack. Their stronger counterparts can do the same moves as they can, as well as using four new special attacks that were never used. Most likely, they are weak against lightning attacks. Bubblebatters have good attack and special attack stat, but low defense, so its best taking them out with physical attacks. Trivia *As their name implies, it is a word combination of "bubble" and "batter". *In the anime, a Bubblebatter was seen in a conversationalist crowd, except without wielding a spiked batter. This may have been an evidence that not all Bubblebatters are enemies. *Bubblebattter's appearance strikes some resemblance to Kirby from the Kirby series.